Unconditional Love in the Darkness - In Rewrite
by Fae 206
Summary: Three years after their marriage, Naveen is put in an unusual position when the Shadowman grants him the powers of black magic. Not knowing the cure to this, Naveen tries to figure out how to break the curse whilst Tiana supports him with unconditional love. What Naveen doesn't know however is that he is a father-to-be. Will he give into the other side or is there a cure?
1. Chapter 1 - The Transformation

**AN: **This idea has been floating around my head for a while and this is one of my favorite Disney movies. I really hope you enjoy.

**Unconditional Love in the Darkness**

**Chapter One – The Transformation**

The things that were most important to Tiana - her mother, her friendship with Lottie, her restaurant – over the past three years of marriage, those things had become important to Naveen too. He didn't spend much time alone with Charlotte, maybe two or three times a month but he had always made time for her when she had needed it. He was a friend to her and he often spent time as a threesome, lately as a double date since she had found some wealthy heir to some American company.

With Naveen though, there was something still hanging over his head. Something he had yet to relay to Tiana. His father had become very sick and although queens were allowed to rule in his country, if anything were to happen to his mother then he would be the king. He had to be ready for that day to come.

He sighed as he looked down at the books on the desk, all prepared for him to learn what he needed to rule and not be an embarrassment to his lineage. He dropped down, letting his head rest against one of the books. He had always tried to find a fun way to approach his education but the density of the information sometimes led to this type of a headache.

"You know," Louissaid as he lay on the couch that they had bought specifically for his shape – one of the good things about having been a frog was that he could understand an animal language – "If reading those books is causing you this pain. Don't do it."

"I have to," Naveen sighed, "My mother needs for me to do it. My brother needs for me to do it," he said as his headache started to build. He looked around, there had to be those drugs from the pharmacist that he had purchased. He had hidden them from Tiana, he didn't want to upset her.

"You okay?" Louis asked as he stood, his tail nearly knocking over a lamp. "Oops," he said before seeing a dark circle surrounding Naveen. This was magic that he had seen before. It looked like voodoo magic and he could see Naveen's blood trickle down his chin as he grimaced. The pain was intense and he wasn't sure how he was staying conscious through it.

As Naveen put his hand to the wall, it seemed to burn the wood and Louis's eyes widened. Naveen felt sick. He felt his body twist in the same way as it had when he had become the frog and he groaned in agony before losing consciousness and dropping to the ground. Louise stared at him, grabbing his tail and panicking.

"Naveen, come on, you can't do this to me," he said before trying to put his hand on Naveen's neck without accidentally hurting him. He could feel his pulse. "Yeah, a human pulse is supposed to feel like that," he repeated and heard Naveen's weak breathing. "I have to get someone. A doctor. A nurse. Someone."

As Naveen lay unconscious on the ground, he started having darker patches on his arms and neck. Signs of evil curses, of the shadow man. On his cheek where it had been bloodied there appeared a mark that could only be seen when the light hit it in a certain spot, this was the mark of someone who had the dark and scary magic that Louise feared.

Naveen coughed up a black liquid before sitting up, he rubbed his face. His eyes burned. He tried to look at Louise, sensing his fear but the alligator's eyes widened. One of Naveen's eyes was normal but the other looked like it belonged to the other side.

"What happened?" Louis asked, "How did you…how did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Naveen asked, feeling extremely groggy. He saw Louis grab a mirror and pass it to him and Naveen looked at himself in shock and fear. What had happened to him? What was happening to him?

"Tiana," Naveen said desperately as he turned to Louis, "Tiana can't know about any of this. Promise me that you won't tell her."

Louisstood frozen before nodding slowly despite his belief that Tiana should know and that the kind hearted and compassionate Tiana would still love Naveen and he needed love and support right now .Especially if the shadow man had his soul.

…

…..

Naveen felt terrible as he stood outside Tiana's Palace with brown pants, a long sleeved white shirt, his brown cap pulled low on his face, and a pair of sunglasses. He didn't want to show her his eye. She would figure out what was happening to him. She was most likely the most intelligent person he knew. This was a big night for her. An event that she hadn't expected to have but her palace had drawn in reviewers from all over the country.

Tiana was coming out of the palace for a quick breath of air to find her strength. She was nervous. If she got a negative review then she would be ruined and a positive one would make her restaurant famous and for more than being owned by royalty. As she stopped, she noticed her husband there. She would know his body anywhere, she would probably even recognize his hand anywhere.

"I was getting worried about you," she told him as she approached him and he turned away from her. "Naveen, sweetie?" she asked as she put her hand on Naveen's shoulder. He was burning up. Tiana took a look back at her palace. She maybe could take him to the hospital if he really needed to go. He was much more important to her than anyone else.

"I'm leaving you, Tiana," Naveen said in a pained voice as he tried to keep his head bowed so she couldn't see his face.

"Le-Leaving?" Tiana asked and Naveen nodded, "I don't want you to leave. Remember what I told you, you're my dream. Living a good life with you and us running the restaurant together, that's my dream. My dream isn't complete without you in it."

"Tia," the prince whispered as he felt tears in his eyes. He shook his head. This was for her own protection. "You don't understand. I can't be with you right now. I can't be with…with a waitress."

Tia took a step back feeling as if he had physically wounded her. "You know that this former-waitress is a business owner _and _a princess," she said as she put a hand on her hip and looked at him with the hurt on her face but he refused to look at her. "Most importantly, I'm _your wife_." Tiana took a step closer to Naveen and placed her gloved hand on his cheek. He was burning up. He felt like a human oven. "You need to come inside, sit down, have some water. Do you need medicine? You're being delusional," she commented and Naveen pulled away.

"I'm going to leave tonight," he told her painfully and Tia grabbed his shoulder. She was stronger than most gave her credit for. "I can't tell you where I'm going," he said as he shrugged her hand off and she pulled him close, kissing him to prove how much she loved him. She could feel the heartache in his own kiss and she took this moment to lift his cap up.

"This isn't like you," she told him. "You're not like that, you wouldn't leave me on a whim," she said and before Naveen could stop her, she had placed one hand on his cheek whilst the other removed the glasses. She froze as she saw his eyes and suddenly the moon shone on his cheek. She took a step back from him, her heartbeat pounding and being the only thing she could hear.

She placed her hand on his cheek over the sign and let a finger slide under his eye. She shivered as she saw him draw back and she put her hands on his shoulders, kissing him passionately. "Don't…don't leave," she said as she pulled back. The kiss had felt the same but his body temperature was rising and his eye scared her. "Don't…please…please stay," she begged with tears in her own eyes.

Naveen couldn't help it but touch her cheek as she cried, hoping to get rid of some of her sadness. "I can't be _here_," he told her as she handed him back the sunglasses. If people saw this then it would be spread everywhere. Naveen wouldn't even have the time to think.

"I don't mean that you should stay here," she whispered feeling as she had when she had learned of her Daddy's passing. "Just…stay with me," she begged and bowed her head. "After tonight we'll pack. We'll go wherever you want. Just don't go without me, please?"

Naveen kissed the top of her head, "Then I will wait for you back home," he said and Tiana wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the heat of his body. She sobbed into his chest, dampening it with her tears.

"Thank you," she said before smiling weakly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Naveen," she said as she turned to him, seeing part of the eye behind the glasses. "Whatever happens, I love you unconditionally. You're my prince. My fairytale frog prince."

"I love you too," Naveen told her as he embraced her closer. He looked up to the sky where Ray's star was shining upon them. He would stay with her tonight but that didn't mean it wouldn't be best for him to leave. They would discus this after the event.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, **

**reviews are definitely appreciated and let me know how interested you guys are in a Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shadow Man

**AN: **Thanks for continuing to read. I know that I have two chapters close together but I promise to give you some time before the third. I really appreciate you choosing to read this and hope that you enjoy 😊

**Chapter Two – The Shadow Man **

Tia bit her bottom lip and tried to feel the lively buzz from the dining room. People seemed to be loving the restaurant and enjoying the food and she could feel her Daddy smiling at her and feel his big arms around her in the tightest of hugs but there was one problem that was weighing on her mind. Okay, there were a lot of problems weighing on her mind but she was less certain about how to handle this one than talking to Naveen about his body temperature, his eye, what had happened to him.

She was pregnant. She had been saving the news for the right time and now she was scared that the right time just wouldn't come. She placed her hand over her belly and felt tears in her eyes which she quickly dried as she heard her sous chief coming towards her.

"Tia, you've got a visitor," Daniella said as she finished another dish. "Everyone is loving the food, the restaurant. It's a huge hit," she said and Tia nodded, turning away so that she didn't give anything away.

"I'll see them," Tiana replied as she tried to concentrate on the night's event and stop worrying whether or not Naveen would have remained at their rather oversized house. It was even bigger than the LeBouf house, believe it or not. Tia straightened her apron and her skirt and blouse and waited for the guest.

"Oh my goodness!" Lottie squealed and Tiana turned to her with a weak smile, trying to make sure her tears weren't showing. "Tia this is amazing! I mean, your food is usually amazing but this is! Oh this is good! I just wanted to come and tell you and, honey," Lottie asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong? Did you tell him?"

"I've only told you, well you and Mama. I don't think telling more people is fair on him. You haven't told anyone, have you?" Tiana asked weakly as she covered her belly. She didn't want for him to find out from somebody else, especially as he was now. She would tell him at the right time. "I don't know how he'd feel about i-"

"Oh, darling," Lottie said as she hugged her best friend. "I can't believe you're really worrying about that. I mean, that guy could have kissed me and for more than to give you your dream too but you were happy as frogs staying together. I mean, imagine a prince willing to give up anything for you, seeing you as the most important part of his life. Well, you don't need to imagine it, honey. You _have_ it."

"I hope so," Tia whispered and Lottie stared at her confused.

"Where is the prince anyway?" the blonde asked as she started to look around the kitchen. "You have him stashed in some private room. I mean, I can't blame you, he really is gorgeous and completely and utterly devoted to you."

"He's not feeling so hot…." Tiana said slowly as the last word reminded her of how his body had felt and how he was burning up. She didn't know what was happening to him but no curse was enough to keep her from loving him. Even if he lost his memories, became somebody else, lost his humanity, she would still care for him deeply and fight to save him. She just hoped that he would be there when she returned.

….

….

Naveen felt a sharp pain through his body as he sat at the edge of the bed. Every so often, he would take a look at himself and fear that he didn't know the individual that he was becoming. He would try to distract himself with one of his favorite things, one of his passions to be honest. Music. He listened to the soft vibrations from the record player and wrapped an arm around himself. He was the future king. He had been through horrors before and made the best of them but this time, it was like a deep terror was filling him. Would Tia even return home to him or was she scared of him already.

Naveen stood and went over to a plush frog that he had bought his wife. He took it into his hands and sat on the bed holding it. He had bought it when he had had to do some overseas work as a gift for her. He had thought that she would have liked it and they had both laughed about it but it didn't seem as funny anymore. Would she even want to return?

As the clock struck three times in the early morning, he could hear the door closed and a scrambling up the stairs. He looked to the doorway where Tia appeared only a moment later feeling completely out of breath. She panted as she saw him there and smiled in relief.

"You really did wait for me," she told him before putting her purse down and taking her apron off. She approached him as he stared at her. He was usually so joyful and energetic and charismatic but his energy which she often depended upon wasn't there. "When was the last time I saw you so down," she said as she came to sit next to him. She let her head rest on the side of his shoulder and took his hand. "Are you going to tell me what happened? You been messing around with the shadow man again?" she asked him and he looked in front of him before putting the frog down. Tia looked at it with a weak smile. Their personal inside joke.

"I've learned my lesson," he told her before pushing a hand through his hair, messing it up. He just looked so defeated and it broke Tia's heart.

"So this just _happened?" _she asked with a raised eyebrow. She could imagine him getting into a situation to get cursed but then he would have more guilt on his face. She knew his face so well. Amphibian or human, it didn't matter. She knew each part of his face or she had, she would know it again. She sighed as she embraced him lovingly. "Whatever happens, we're together. We're staying together."

As she said this though, there was a dark mist and Naveen grabbed Tia protectively and then stood up, standing in front of her with his arms wide in a protective stance. Neither of them knew what was happening but they both knew that there were other worlds, magic, sorcery, voodoo. It wasn't as if this situation were completely new to him.

There was a floating red flame that seemed to grow bigger and Naveen tried to close his eyes but the changed one remained open. He saw a figure there who looked like a man but without true form, it was the hardest thing to explain. "My days are numbered, my followers are dwindling and my power needs to be transferred to another," the being said and Naveen still had himself positioned in front of his wife.

"Who are _you_?" Tiana asked as she tried to see past Naveen but he moved so that he was always guarding her. It would be the worst thing to him were she to get hurt.

"You know who I am," the figure said. "I was once like you, you will be just like me," he laughed and Naveen struggled to stay standing as the figure appeared around him. Feeling as if he were encased in a bubble, Naveen used his last strength to push Tia away, not knowing about the child that she was carrying or else he wouldn't have shoved her with such force. He coughed, his breath seemed limited and he closed his eyes as the smoke seemed to draw into his lungs.

"Naveen!" Tia yelled as she saw the weak position her love was in. She looked around desperately for something to stop it but saw Naveen turn to her, looking at her with his natural eye.

"Tiana, stop. Run. I need you to leave," he choked, his voice getting weaker as he had more and more difficulty breathing. Soon the smoke had cleared and Naveen fell to the ground, feeling as if he were being strangled from the inside out.

Once the smoke had cleared, Tia ran to her husband and tried to unbutton his collar. What did this mean? What was going on? She had a feeling that the shadow man had been here but what had he meant that he had been just like them and what did he mean when he said Naveen was going to be just like him. Had the shadow man transferred his powers onto him? Did that mean that Naveen was no longer there, that he had been taken over body and mind by the dark presence.

Tia tried to rest his head in her lap as he coughed painfully, the harsh coughs broke her heart. What had he done to deserve this other than being a little too curious in parlor tricks? As he opened his eyes, she saw that one of them was still changed but the other was normal. Did that mean that Naveen was himself or at least there were parts of him in there?

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked as she tried to brush back his hair, getting nervous in case he responded with a low voice and as a possessed man. He struggled to breathe again and then coughed up something that looked more like tar. He was starting to catch his breath again but it was painful. "Please talk to me. Are you….Naveen?" she asked slowly. It was entirely possible that he was someone else, probable even.

"I'm…I'm here, my princes," he told her as he reached out for his cheek. Tia almost flinched at the heat of his touch but it wasn't important. She could ice a burn. She needed to make sure that he was here with her. "I need some rest," he coughed before looking at her guiltily and ashamed of what he had become. "I suppose that even unconditional love doesn't include love for a shadow man," he said and Tia grabbed her handkerchief, wiping away his sweat.

"Don't be silly," she said with a kiss to his forehead. She gently moved him, being extremely careful to go slowly for him. "Unconditional love is unconditional love. No boundaries or limitations," she said before moving him to the bed. He looked paler and there was sweat covering his body. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. "I love you," she shivered and felt tears in her eyes. "Besides," she said, "I want to believe that there's good in everybody and there's so much good in you, Naveen," she said and saw the way he was still struggling to breathe.

"And _if _you've become the new shadow man," she said as she placed a loving hand over his heart and placed one over her own. "Then you're _my_ shadow man. I love you, Naveen," she whispered. "Always will."

"My beautiful, intelligent, amazing princess," he smiled at her weakly before she saw the pain in his eyes. "I am so sorry for giving you such a burden to carry."

"You," Tia stressed, her gaze proving how deep her love flowed, "will never be a burden."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mother-In-Law

**Chapter Three – The Mother-In-Law**

Tia sat quietly outside the house as she held onto the plush frog that Naveen had held only a few hours before. She knew that she should get the doctors to take a look at him but if his secret was exposed, then there would be rumors everywhere. He wouldn't be able to hide from them. She closed her eyes and pulled the plush frog to her chest. He had wanted to take care of her since they had fallen in love. He was willing to marry Lottie just for her to have the restaurant of her dreams.

He was her special person and he was also the father of the baby in front of her and now his whole body was changing…well, apart from the tattoos and scars and his eye, his outside appearance wasn't changing that much but there was magic within his veins now.

Mama Odie had given her contact information, or at least she had told her where to find the fireflies who would be able to connect the two of them but Naveen wasn't fit for travel. He was even struggling whilst sleeping, she couldn't force him to go to her.

Tia raised her head as the sun rose and she saw a familiar face, one of the most important people in her life. "Mama!" she said as she ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, the frog sitting on the porch step. Her mother had never known about her adventures with Naveen or how the two of them had really met. They had fabricated a lie about him noticing her at the party and tasting her beignots and them dancing all night like Cinderella.

Maybe it would be a lot better were that story true, were the story not about two little frogs who needed a way to become human but something was reminding Tiana that at some points in life, the truth is all that you have.

"I find my daughter out here with tears on her eyes in the middle of the street for the world to see?" she asked and Tiana wiped away her tears away feeling a little guilty for them. "Now, don't you tell me that that boy kicked you out of that house. I know he's -"

"Mama, please don't speak poorly of Naveen," Tia requested and Eudora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "He's as good as Daddy was, I swear but…" Tia put her hand across her heart. "There are things that you don't know, Mama. Naveen's fallen ill. I can't heal him and -"

"Let me take a look at this situation," Eudora said as she tried to enter the house and was surprised when Tiana blocked the doorway. She hummed and looked at Tiana expecting some type of an explanation for her behavior. "There some reason you don't want me to see that boy?" she asked and Tiana took slow breaths. She needed to stay here so that he wasn't alone and he would have someone if he were to wake up and to need her.

"Mama, do you believe in the shadow man?" Tiana asked and Eudora sighed.

"I sometimes regret reading all of those fairytale books to you when you were a child, but oh did Charlotte love to listen to them," Eudora smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Have you been messing with the spirit world."

"Mama, when Naveen and I met it was…there were very strange complications. Mama, he turned me into a frog," she said and Eudora stared at her little girl in shock. What on earth did she mean by that? She looked at her before sighing.

"What are you attempting to tell me, Tia?" she asked and Tiana sighed as she looked at the frog.

"You know that book, the frog prince?" Tia asked and Eudora nodded, she remembered Tiana saying how disgusting it was to kiss a frog and Charlotte's eager pleas that she would kiss a hundred frogs if she had the luxury of being a princess but that was just a silly story book to entertain two precious young girls. Eudora even felt guilty for imagining that Lottie wouldn't remain a friend when Tia grew up but the two were as close as ever.

"Tiana, that's just a story," Eudora shook her head and Tia sighed.

"I thought that too, for the longest time I would have argued against anyone who wanted to prove a story like that was real but that's how Naveen and I met. He got turned into a frog by the Facilie-"

"The tarot card reader?" Eudora asked and Tia nodded.

"That man had dark connections to the other side, he had made sacrifices in order to continue doing dark voodoo and tricks. He was taking Naveen's position and body as a way to pay back the debts that he owed. Only through working together were Naveen and I able to defeat him. Well, I defeated him but I couldn't do it alone. My friend Ray the firefly helped a lot," Tia said and Eudora saw that she was being honest. As much as the words that Tia was saying didn't seem to make any sense to her, they were honest.

"Is that how you two know Louis?" Eudora asked, having been concerned about the alligator performing at the restaurant but if an alligator could play in a jazz band maybe anything was possible.

"That's how, he helped us too," Tiana said before holding the frog close to her. "We went through a lot and we learned a lot and until last night we believed that all of that was in the past. We didn't think that we were going to have to deal with those types of problems but then last night.

"Is Naveen still human?" Eudora asked and Tia sighed.

"I think so but it's hard to say," she said and her mother nodded slowly, still trying to follow what her daughter was attempting to tell her. "The shadow man appeared last night and he transferred his powers onto Naveen, I think maybe there was a way to travel back to the curse that had recently imprisoned him in the body of a frog. He's been struggling ever since and his eye, one of his eyes."

"He's blind?" Eudora asked and Tia shook her head.

"I don't think so but it looks like one of the evil eyes that you see in pictures," Tia shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She hated that Naveen had to be put through so much cruelty but as she had said to him before, it didn't change how she felt about him. Tia looked to her mother, her eyes showing how strongly devoted she was to the prince. "I love him, Mama, but he's ill and I'm worried about -"

"Can I see him?" Eudora asked in a simple and straightforward tone and Tia shifted slightly. She closed her eyes and then bowed her head. If it were up to her then she would trust her mother with the information about the curse but this wasn't her choice. "I don't want you to be in any danger even if it is from the father of your -"

"He would never hurt me!" Tiana protested and Eudora paused, "Mama, imagine if this was Daddy. Daddy wouldn't hurt either of us, you know he wouldn't but if he was cursed, would you have left him?" she asked and Eudora shook her head. She smiled, happy that her child had found such love in her life but it had seemed to come at a high price.

"Please ask him if I can see him, I might know some home remedies that will at least decrease the pain that he's feeling," she said and Tiana nodded. She knew that her mother was good at helping others feel better but she wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of their marriage and that included her own mother.

…

…..

Naveen had been having nightmares, he wasn't sure of what they were about but he had felt heavy pulls of emotion on his heart. There were angry emotions. Confused emotions. Painful emotions. All would be considered dark. There wasn't very much he had felt within the previous few hours that could be considered pure or good or enlightening. He heard a knock on the door and turned.

"Ah," he smiled seeing Tiana there and trying to fight through the pain. "My beautiful princess," he tried to joke, laughing whilst choking.

Tia came over with a damp cloth to put over his forehead although she could see the smoke as the water drops hit his forehead. There was a lot that she'd have to learn about his new state. "Careful, please don't get up," she whispered as she placed a hand over his heart. "Get some rest," she said as she let her fingers brush through his hair. "You'll be okay."

"You bet that I'll be okay, why, I am prince…Na-na-veen," he coughed again and Tia kissed his lips and then stood up.

"Of course you are," she said softly though she had a sad smile as she watched him. She went to the doorway, feeling a little guilty about what she had done but she really hoped that it would be to their mutual benefit. "Naveen," she said and her husband hummed softly as he turned his eyes in her direction. Tia was glad that despite the weakness in his normal eye, it still reflected Naveen. They would learn about that second eye in the future.

"What is it, my gorgeous wife?" he asked and Tia paused as her mother appeared in the doorway. Eudora was often known as a strong woman and she had taught Tiana to have independence but to also show love. However, independence could often be seen as being headstrong and she stood there looking over her son-in-law.

"Mama?" Tia gasped and was over at Naveen's side. Naveen struggled to sit up and Tiana held her down. He was startled to see the woman who had brought to life his intelligent and amazing wife into the world. He felt that the way he was would have her snatching Tia away from him. "It's okay. I told her. I think that all she wants to do is help."

"You hungry?" Eudora asked as she was shocked by the way that Naveen now appeared but she could see that her daughter was already choosing him above all else. Naveen shook his head. "Then I'll make you something to drink. Whatever this sickness is, I'm sure that keeping you hydrated is for the best."

Naveen forced himself to sit up and Tia placed her hand on his back and his shoulder to help him. "Eudora," Naveen said with such conviction in his eyes. "I vow to you, I promise you on my oath that I will never hurt your daughter and I will request she leave if there is any real danger. I will do anything in my power to continue to give to her the happiness she deserves. No matter what might happen to me. Tiana's future is most important to me," he told her and Eudora smiled to the two of them.

Hopefully this couple was going to be okay even if her son in law was possessed by the devil himself.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Voodoo Magic

**Chapter Four – The Voodoo Magic**

Tiana looked at her mother as she saw Naveen sink back into that pained sleep, she kissed him on the forehead again as she changed the cloth on his head. She was debating on whether to keep the restaurant open that night or whether to return and trust that things would be okay. She sighed as she stood at the doorway. Maybe her Daddy would forgive her if she prioritized Naveen tonight over her dreams.

"Go," Naveen smiled to her, not even opening his eyes and Tia could tell how hard it was and how badly he must be feeling. "I want you to go. The restaurant is your palace, your home. I'll be all right," he said with a sad smile and Tiana looked at him nervously.

"The restaurant isn't as important as you are," she told him honestly. She walked back to him but he shook his head.

"Let _me_ be the firm one this time," he said with a chuckle and Tiana gently brushed back his hair from his forehead. She didn't want this to get out into the city. She didn't want people whispering about what had happened to the prince. She wanted to enjoy her life in America until she had to retire from living as a head chef and owner and settle down in Maldonia. That was the cost of having fallen in love with a prince.

"You're not going to try to trick me, are you?" Tia asked and Naveen laughed.

"Can't happen. You would see through everything. I do think I need to leave tomorrow," he said and the raven hared beauty gazed down at her prince, her eyes widening a little. What did he mean he had to leave tomorrow? He wasn't going anywhere? She didn't care about this curse. They had met at frogs, how could this curse matter in the way that he worried it would.

"I don't want you to leave," she said before kissing his forehead, her lips stung a little from the heat but it was worth it. "We'll tackle this together."

"I have to go back to see Mama Odie, maybe she knows how to cure this thing that's going on," Naveen told her before sighing. Sometimes he thought back on that magical night years back and wished that Ray was still with them, he had such a small body but so much optimism. Naveen often could see a brighter world than the one he lived in but not anymore. Now he was in the darkest place possible.

"Then let me come with you, we can go together," Tia said and Naveen paused.

"You aren't going to get scared by anything she says?" he asked and Tia raised an eyebrow as if judging him. She sighed and took his hand in hers, feeling their wedding rings tap together. She felt the pleasure within her as she knew how close the two of them were. _That_ was what she needed. She had yet to tell him about their child but she needed for him to be strong enough to hear the news.

"No, sir," she winked, "Plus. I think I've had enough nightmares now. I just hope that you don't think running off alone is for the best. I think the two of us need to be a team in this and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to break this curse."

Naveen smiled, "Just as long as it doesn't get in the way of your dreams," he said before Tiana sighed. She wanted him to listen to her. She wanted for him to understand that he was the only dream that she did need and the only dream she would ever need. Even if the restaurant failed, she still wanted to be with him.

…

….

The following evening, Naveen looked around the swamplands as they got to the place where Tiana was convinced Mama Odie was. He paused. He looked uncomfortable but he was moving around a lot more. His hair was looking a little thicker and a little longer. One eye was normal but the other was the classic 'evil eye'. His body temperature had raised. He looked groggy and uncomfortable but he was moving and alive and able to at least get _this _far.

"Are you sure that this is it?" he asked her as he looked around and Tia raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it looks a lot smaller than the last time we were here," he said and Tia rolled her eyes. They had been here only a couple of times since their first time as frogs. If Naveen was talking about that time then of course it looked bigger, he was in a much smaller body.

It's going to be okay, okay?" Tia said as she swept his hair back and stopped the boat. She felt rude. She should have done something before she came, given some kind of word, maybe Louis knew how. "You just stay here," she whispered and he looked at her, shaking his head.

"No. I am the man here, it is my duty to protect you," he told her and Tia hummed and raised his eyebrow. "Or, you know, she's a friend of ours so it'll be okay."

"Mhmm," Tia nodded as she walked forwards and knocked on the door.

"My, my, we have a visitor, do we?" Mama Odie asked excitedly from inside and Tia took slow breaths. There was a problem with this but Tia wanted to ignore it. She didn't want for Mama Odie to consider Naveen a threat and banish him and Tia was scared that this would create a new Naveen in which it would be harder to love him because he wouldn't be his fun loving self but have the cruelty of the shadow man and the personality to go with it.

"I'm…I'm…Mama Odie, I apologize for not coming without an invitation," she said and the older woman opened the door with her wide smile.

"Myyyy…there are my favorite pair of hop along frogs," she laughed as she saw Tiana and embraced her tightly, knocking the breath out of her. "Of course, my child, you can come in. My, it's been quite a time since I saw your pretty faces."

"Y-Yeah, that used to be the case," Naveen laughed weakly and Mama Odie looked over to Naveen before pausing. She looked to Juju who turned to her curiously and they both looked over to him. Mama Odie took a step onto the small rowboat they had taken to get there and nudged Naveen with her stick.

"You've been playing around with the shadow man again. I thought being turned into a frog was a one time thing. Why would you go back and look for trouble," she said before pausing as Naveen bowed his head. She moved her glasses and looked at the very changed eye. She shook her head and turned to Tia. "Why did you bring such evil here?" she asked and Tiana paused, her back straightening.

She felt her hands become fists but then calmed herself. Mama Odie wasn't doing anything to Naveen yet but they had come here for help. She didn't want for anyone to convince Naveen that he was better off by himself.

"I thought that maybe, we could ask for your help. You know I like to count on myself for everything," Tia said as she moved forwards. "I know it's a lot to ask but if there is any way that you could help. If there's payment that needs to be made."

"Child, payment isn't going to cover this but I do consider you froggy little things friendly to me," Odie said before moving backwards. "Maybe the evil isn't set yet. There might be something to….yes, a relic, something to cover up all of that…all of this," she hummed to herself as she used her stick to gesture to Naveen who stared at her nervously.

"Some kind of relic?" the prince asked confused and Mama Odie nodded as she went back into the tree.

"I suggest that you stay here," Odie told to Naveen who nodded out of respect. "Are you coming, Princess Frog?" Odie asked Tiana who turned to Naveen. She wanted to be with him but she was curious to what Mama Odie was going to do. She moved over to Naveen again and kissed him passionately, cupping his cheek with her hand and pulled back. He smiled to her.

"I'll be right back, just try to relax," she told him and he nodded. He kissed her back and sighed, falling back exhausted in the boat. He sighed before feeling a tight grip from inside of him as he started to see something in the trees. Some kind of spirits watching him. He closed his eyes again before starting to hear voices.

"What do you want us to do, master?"

"What do you will us to do."

"We are now servants to you, master. Do you wish for us to destroy the two women?"

Naveen's eyes widened. Had he been imagining that? "No, no…" he said before looking around for some kind of a plan. He couldn't think of anything. "Music," he laughed and saw the creatures turn to each other. "Yeah, some kind of music," he told them and the creatures started playing a more sinister song. Naveen paled. Were those creatures under his control? He hadn't asked for any of this.

…

…..

Tiana heard the music start to play through the bayou and turned to look out of the window but couldn't see where it was coming from. She turned to Mama Odie who was shaking her head.

"How long has this been going on? How long you been lying to yourself that things are normal?" she asked and Tia sighed. She looked towards the door again as Mama Odie and Juju were getting different potions and objects out. "I mean, this music ain't gonna be all of it, is it?"

"The music?" Tiana asked before her eyes widened. "Naveen is controlling the music?"

"You didn't think music of this nature just started playing itself, did you?" she asked and Tia paused. What did that mean? Naveen was contacting with the spirits from the other side and having them play songs for him? When had that started to happen?

"I think that I found just the thing," Mama Odie laughed before putting what looked like a key and a very small lock into a pitcher and filling the container with multiple ingredients and liquids. "Ooo Hoo," Mama Odie laughed as she rubbed her hands together. "This is gonna be good, it's a good surprise," she said happily and Tiana tilted her head in an attempt to get a better look at what was happening.

With a hook, Mama Odie managed to get both lock and key out of the jug and slid them both onto pieces of string. "These are to lock the darkness away and also to unlock it, to release it," she said as she rubbed her hands together and then poured the liquid out into a cup. "And this is for you to give to him."

Tiana looked at the objects doubtfully before looking to Mama Odie, "This isn't going to hurt him, is it?" she asked and the voodoo priestess raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I wouldn't do anything to hurt that child's daddy," she said as she pointed to Tiana's stomach. "I won't tell him," she promised and Tiana returned to Naveen. She saw him with his eyes closed, the music still creeping her out a little bit.

"Here," she said as she put the lock around his neck and he stared at it. Tia then put the key in her own pocket and handed him the glass with the potion in it. As Naveen shakily took it, she saw that as he brought it to his lips there was more smoke and as he drank it the agony on his face was terrifying to her. All Tia could do was allow her finger to gently run down the side of his cheek praying that everything was going to be okay.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to **ThickBlackGirl** for reviewing **

**I'm really glad that you like it, hopefully the description of the traditional evil eye helped with your imaginings, there's going to be more dark voodoo magic in the next chapter, not just the playing of sinister music. **


End file.
